Girl Meets Decisions
by changemyheart
Summary: Riley and Lucas have always been the best of friends. They enjoyed spending time together and obviously had mutual feelings for each other. But what happens when somebody else starts to notice Riley? Please review and follow!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riley and Maya walk into school, taking their time on their walk to history class.

"Hey, Riley," Lucas says as he approaches the two

"Hi, Lucas," Riley replies with a smile spreading across her face

Riley and Lucas both stare and smile at each other not noticing anyone else around them.

"Oh don't mind me, just keep acting like I'm not even here..." Maya says as she circles around the two.

The bell rings and Riley and Lucas break their daze into each other's eyes

Lucas gathers his thoughts and notices Maya.

"Oh hey, Maya," he says

"Let's go!" she yells as she rolls her eyes and storms toward their classroom.

"Maya!" Riley yells as she runs after her best friend

Riley, Maya and Lucas all take their assigned seats in class just seconds before the tardy bell rings

Maya turns to Riley with a raised eyebrow and says "So when are you making your move?" with a grin

"My move? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Maya." she replies turning away from Maya and flipping her hair nonchalantly at her friend

"The whole world knows that you two have been in love with each other for the last three years. It's about time somebody did something about it. I'm sick of watching you two oogle each other and refuse to do anything about this." Maya briskly says

Maya, waiting for a response from Riley, turns her head to see why her friend is ignoring her only to see that she is staring at Lucas again. This time Lucas hadn't noticed and was busy talking to Farkle

"Riley!

Lucas turned to see what was going on

"I don't appreciate your yelling, Maya!" Riley says exasperated and turning away from Lucas

"I don't appreciate it either, Ms. Hart," Mr. Matthews says with a grin as he walks into his classroom

The murmurs in the back of the classroom die down as Mr. Matthews sets down his briefcase. Farkle shoots his hand straight up in the air.

"Yes, Farkle?

"Sir, doesn't it seem that throughout history it is always a lack of action or more so those that sit back and wait for things to happen are often those that get hurt the most?" he says in his rapid matter of fact speech.

Lucas and Riley both turn to look at Farkle with worried looks on their faces. Maya simply grins and looks forward

"Well, Farkle, sometimes that does seem to be the case. If we go back to what was going on before World War II, it would seem that a lack of action is what caused a lot of lives to be lost. In fact, the United States stood by and waited until the sneak attack of Pearl Harbor to enter into World War II. Who knows what would have happened if the United States had entered into the world before that. Who knows what lives could have been saved. Anyway, onto today's lesson...

"Mr. Matthews," Lucas said with his hand raised

"Yes, Mr. Friar?" Mr. Matthews said.

"How is there anyway to know what the best thing to do would have been? I mean, is there really any way to know if the United States had acted earlier that the outcome would have been better?" Lucas asked

Mr. Matthews thought for a moment and then said, "There's really no way know, Mr. Friar. All we can do is make the decision that seems right at the moment.

Lucas nodded, shot a glance at Riley, and then proceeded to open his history book

"Now onto today's lesson, open up your books and and read chapter five. Be sure to take notes and we will end class with a discussion to review the chapter," Mr. Matthews said with a smile on his face. The class groaned as their book covers opened against their desks

"I expect everybody to participate in the discussion. Get to it!" Mr. Matthews said as he took his seat

The class grumbled and began silently reading out of their textbooks.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle all sat around a table at Topanga's sipping on whipped cream topped smoothies together

The four were all laughing at Farkle for his impression of Janitor Harley

"That was pretty spot on, Farkle," Lucas chuckled

"Do you want to see my impression of Vladamir Putin?"

"Riley, look at that cute boy sitting over there," Maya said as she nodded her head to the back corner of the cafe.

"Whoa, he is cute. And look, he's even drinking black coffee.." Riley responded.

The two stared at the boy with short dark hair, a navy blue shirt, and dark wash jeans sitting in the corner. He was intently reading a book while occasionally taking a sip of his coffee. Riley and Maya smiled at each other and then turned to continue looing at the mysterious cute boy sitting in the corner

"He's probably reading something intellectual..." Riley said as she rested her face on her hand and sighed.

"Probably something like Shakespeare..." Maya said also resting her face in her hand.

The mysterious boy in the corner took a sip of his coffee and and turned his head to where the group was sitting. Maya and Riley immediately dropped their glances to stare at their smoothies on the table in front of them.

"Maya, I think he saw us!" Riley whispered worriedly as she continued to stare down at the table.

"Riley, it's not like Cute Boy is ever going to talk to us anyway. We have nothing to worry about." Maya responded casually

"What are you worrying about?" Lucas asked. Lucas and Farkle were now staring at Riley and Maya trying to figure out what the conversation was about

"Nothing! We are just minding our own business, not staring at anybody, drinking our smoothies..." Riley said flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning her shoulder away from the cute boy in the corner

"Whatever you say..." Lucas responded

"I'm hungry, do you girls want anything to eat from the counter?" Farkle asked

"I'm okay. Thanks, Farkle," Maya responded

"Riley, do you want anything?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"The usual?" Riley asked with a grin.

"Apple cinnamon muffin top for you, muffin bottom for me," Lucas said as he and Farkle walked toward the counter to order their food

"I think Cute Boy is coming over here!" Maya said.

"Act casual!" Riley said. The two girls flipped their hair over their shoulders and put their feet up on the table.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you from over there. My name is Stephen, what's yours?" he said with a beautiful smile and his hand stretched out toward Riley. Riley smiled and stared into his hazel eyes

"Riley? Riley!" Maya said staring quizzically at her friend. Riley finally blinked coming out her daze and blushed.

"Riley! My name is Riley," she said putting her hand out to shake Stephen's

"Maya. Pleased to meet you, Stephen," Maya said with a smile and her hand stretched out

Stephen shook Maya's hand. Lucas and Farkle came back to the table. Farkle carrying a scone and Lucas with two plates of muffin

"Who's this?" Lucas sternly said as he put the two plates down on the table. Farkle sat down and Farkle, Maya, and Riley all looked up at what was sure to be a confrontation between Lucas and Stephen.

"This is uhm... Stephen. We just met," Riley said standing up between the two boys. Lucas kept his gaze locked on Stephen

"Is this your boyfriend? I've seen you here before and you're really cute but I don't want to intrude on anything..." Stephen said now looking at Riley. Riley looked down at her feet and took in a deep breath. Then, she looked up at Lucas, hoping he could answer her question but instead he sat down at the table and looked down

"No, we're just friends. That's all we've ever been..." Riley said to Stephen.

"In that case, can I take you out to a movie sometime?" Stephen said taking Riley's hand.

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Riley said as she smiled at Stephen.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're really not in love with Huckleberry anymore?" Maya asked Riley.

The two were sitting in the bay window together talking about the incident that had happened at Topanga's.

"I didn't say that," Riley said turning away from Maya

"Well you might as well have. You should've seen the look on his face when you told Stephen that you and Lucas were just friends," Maya explained to her.

"Well we are!" Riley exclaimed

"Yeah but you know how crazy he is about you," Maya said.

"If he was so crazy about me, why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he say anything when Stephen asked if he was my boyfriend? I am so sick of waiting around for him. I can't wait forever, Maya. It's time I stopped waiting for something that is never going to happen. Besides, Stephen is really cute and sweet and this could be something great," she said staring outside of the window

The next day at school, Farkle and Lucas were standing outside the history classroom waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey, there's Riley and Maya. Let's go talk to them," Farkle said making his way across the hallway.

"I would really rather not," Lucas said pulling Farkle by the arm back to where they were standing.

"Are you still upset about Riley going out with that guy that's way more attractive than either of us?" Farkle asked.

"Pfft. No..." Lucas said turning away from Farkle.

"Lucas, you have to make your move before it's too late," Farkle said. "Everyone knows that you and Riley are meant to be together. You just need to ask her out before she falls in love with mysterious coffee Shakespeare boy,"

"I think it may already be too late..." Lucas said nodding toward Riley. She was standing by her locker talking intently and smiling with Stephen. Lucas walked into the empty classroom where their next class was at and Farkle followed behind him.

Lucas dropped his backpack at his desk, folded his arms and put his head on his desk.

"It's not too late. The Riley I know will always be in love with you. You just need to do something to show her you feel the same way," Farkle said.

The bell rang and students started to slowly wander into the classroom.

Riley and Maya walked into the classroom arm and arm and took their seats near the boys

"Hi Lucas!" Riley said brightly."Hello, Riley," he mumbled back

"Lucas, is something wrong?" Riley asked with a concerned look on her face, making her way over to his

"What could possibly be wrong, Riley?" he asked with a half smile. Riley could see that he was upset and frowned

"I don't know because you haven't talked to me at all since we were at Topanga's yesterday after school, " she replied trying to catch his eye

Lucas turned away and the second bell rang. Riley slow walked back to her seat and sat silently until class began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The foursome was sitting at Topanga's in a booth with colorful smoothies

"So Riley are you excited about your date with this Stephen guy?" Lucas said looking at Riley intently.

"Is that what this is about?" Riley said sadly

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"Maya, I see a scone calling my name. Do you want to come with me?" Farkle asked

"I wouldn't want to do anything else!" Maya replied cheerfully and they got up and headed toward the counter, leaving Riley and Lucas by themselves.

"What did I do wrong? We're just friends. I have always been a good friend to you but as soon as somebody else is interested in me, you shut me out!" Riley yelled slamming her hands on the table

"Riley, I just don't think like this guy for you," Lucas calmly said

"Why?" she asked glaring at him

"Well...I just don't," he said avoiding Riley's stare.

"Why!" Riley said now face to face with Lucas

"Riley, I just don't. I really wish you would just appreciate my opinion as a friend. I care about you and I really don't think this guy is a good idea," Lucas said now meeting her stare

"Well as a friend, I really wish you would just be happy for me," Riley said in a low tone. She then turned on her heel and walked out of Topanga's

Maya and Farkle saw what happened and made their way over to the table where Lucas was now sitting with his hands buried in his face.

"Lucas, you love her don't you?" Maya asked as she sat down

"No nicknames this time?" he asked looking up at her

"Not when it's serious business. Not when it's about my best friend's heart.

Lucas sighed and looked down at the table.

"I love her with my whole heart. So much that I can't imagine her being with anyone else but I also can't ruin her happiness. What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to do something to show her how much you love her before that Stephen guy swoops in and takes your woman," Farkle said.

"You guys up for helping me?" Lucas asked with a grin

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Farkle said as he and Maya smiled at Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How do I look?" Riley asked pulling at the dress she was wearing and nervously combing through her hair

"You look nervous," Maya said.

"Is it the cardigan? Should I go with a different one? But what if I get cold? But then what if I get warm? I'm so confused!" Riley exclaimed as she plopped down on the bay window seat

"Are you sure it's your clothes you're confused about?" Maya asked sitting next to Riley

"It's just a date. Lucas obviously doesn't feel the same way about me otherwise he would've asked me out too," Riley said walking toward her vanity, combing her fingers through her hair

"Whatever you say..." Maya said rolling her eyes.

There a knocking at the door

"Come in!" Riley said putting on lip gloss.

"Hey, Riley," Corey said opening the bedroom door

"Hey Dad. Do I look date ready?" Riley said moving toward her father

"You look beautiful. Almost too beautiful to leave my house." he said raising his eyebrows

"Dad...

"Your mother will not permit me to lock you in your room and only speak to males from the window of your tall dragon-protected tower so here we are, and there you are, waiting to go on your date," Corey said squeezing in next to Riley on the bay window seat.

"There's somebody here for you, Riley," Topanga said appearing at the doorway of the bedroom

"Am I ready?" Riley said looking at Maya.

"As read as you'll ever be?" Maya said smiling

Riley made her way down the stairs. She noticed that the lights in the living room were dimmed. As she came into the living room, she saw that there was a familiar figure standing in the middle of her living room

"Lucas..."

Lucas turned around and was holding a single red rose. Riley was speechless. She began walking toward him

"Riley, I came to give you this," he said handing her the rose, "and to tell you that I love you. And because I love you, I want you to be happy. Whether it's with me or with the guy that was actually brave enough to ask you on a date tonight. So I'm not going to take away his moment. I want you to go on your date and I want you to enjoy it. But when the date is over, I'll be here waiting for you. Just like I always will be," he said with a smile.

"Lucas..." Riley started and was interrupted by the intercom buzzing loudly.

"Hey Riley, it's Stephen. I'm here to pick you up for our date," his voice said over the intercom

Riley looked over at Lucas for guidance

"Go. Please Riley. I want you to go and enjoy yourself. I'll be here waiting for you and after your date, if you still want to keep seeing this guy, I promise to be a supportive friend to you. And if you don't, then I promise I won't wait another second to take a chance on us," he said sitting down on the couch

Riley smiled at Lucas. She then took a deep breath, walked over to the intercom and said, "I'll be right down, Stephen." Then she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a few more chapters left to publish! I am already starting on the sequel to this one and hope to have the first chapter ready when the last one of Girl Meets Decisions is released. I hope to make the rest of my stories be part of one large continuous storyline. I won't let on to who I'm shipping but the next story will be Maya's turn.. Be sure to sign up for story alerts to that you are in the know when the last chapters of this story are released. Thank you for all of support thus far! Here is Chapter 6...**

 **-CMH**

Chapter 6

"Hi, Stephen!" Riley said cheerfully greeting him outside of her apartment building.

"Hey, Riley. I thought maybe I could come up and introduce myself to your parents? I mean you're not trying to hide something from me, are you?" he asked with a smirk

"Some other time? There's going to be another time?" he asked with his eyebrows raised

"We'll see," Riley smiled and the two began walking away from the building together

"So what are we doing for our date?" Riley asked as they began walking toward the nearby subway station.

"Well I thought that maybe we could do a movie and then maybe get some coffee afterwards?" Stephen asked looking at Riley.

"I think that sounds like a nice date," she responded.

The two took the subway to the movie theater. Stephen opened every door for Riley, bought the movie tickets, and a large popcorn and a soda for the two to and Stephen made their way to the theater and took their seats in the middle of the theater. The movie started soon after they took their seats but Riley couldn't help but to think about Lucas sitting at her apartment in her living room.

"Is he still sitting there? Surely not. I bet my dad would've kicked him out by now. But maybe mom would make my dad let him stay. Is Maya still at the apartment? Maybe I should text her and find out..." she began thinking.

"Riley?"

"What? Oh sorry. Is the movie really already over?" she said coming back to reality and realizing that the theater was almost empty now

"Yeah, I know. It was such a good movie that it went by so fast. Are you ready to head out?" he asked as he held out his hand toward her

"Yeah I'm ready," and she stood up and led the way out of the theater.

Stephen, realizing that Riley missed his gesture, put his hand down and followed her out.

Stephen and Riley walked side by side to Topanga's and found a place to sit in the cafe.

"So can I get you a coffee or something?" Stephen asked her

"Uhm, I'll have a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream and an apple cinnamon muffin," she said with a smile

Stephen made his way over the the counter and after a few minutes he came back with two smoothies and Riley's muffin.

"Thank you, Stephen. I've been having a great time with you," she said with a sip of her smoothie.

"I have been too, Riley. I'm really glad you said yes to going on a date with me. I wasn't sure you would because it kind of seemed like you were into the one guy you're always hanging out with," Stephen said.

"Well, we have history but that was all when we were 14. We're 16 now and nothing has ever happened between us since. We enjoy being around each other but we're just friends and that's all we are," she said with a reluctant tone and a smile.

"You don't sound too happy about that, " Stephen observed as he looked at Riley. She was now picking at the remains of her muffin that were left on the plate.

"It's just been a lot to think about lately," she said now pushing her plate away from her.

"You didn't eat the whole bottom of your muffin," Stephen said eyeing Riley's plate.

"I'm more of a top half of the muffin type of girl," Riley said sheepishly.

"Fair enough. It's the best part of the muffin but who's supposed to eat the bottom of it now?" Stephen asked.

"Lucas..." she said without a second thought. Riley was surprised by how quickly his name came out of her mouth.

"It doesn't sound like you just want to be friends with this guy, Riley," Stephen said.

"I'm so sorry, Stephen. I thought I could do this. You're really really cute and you've been really nice to me..." Riley started.

"But I'm not Lucas." Stephen said.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, Stephen," she said with a sympathetic look.

"Riley, don't be sorry. I enjoyed our date. It was fun and I enjoyed spending time with you. I wouldn't trade it for the world but I can't change your heart and I'm not going to try. Besides, your friend is very pretty too. Her name is Maya right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said returning the smile. "She thinks you're pretty cute too and I would not mind you taking her out on a date."

"Can I walk you home?" he asked her as he stood up from the table.

"I think I can make my way home. Thank you though. I really enjoyed our date and I will make sure Maya has your number by the end of the night," she said as she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riley was outside of her apartment door pacing back and forth. After a few minutes, she stopped pacing, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Her eyes were closed when she stepped inside of the apartment.

"Riley?" said her father's voice said.

"Oh it's just you, Dad..." Riley said as she opened her eyes to see her father and her mother in the living room. She looked around and Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

"Just me? If you only knew..." Corey said shaking his finger at Riley.

"Sorry Dad, I was just expecting someone else," Riley said in a disappointed tone.

"Somebody other than your two loving parents who raised you for the last sixteen years of your life?" Corey said grinning and putting his arm around Topanga.

"No. I guess not. I'm just going upstairs. Thanks Mom and Dad," she said looking down at her feet.

"Riley, how was your date?" Topanga asked.

"It was okay. I just wish it would've been with somebody else," Riley said half smiling and throwing herself down on the couch.

"Someone like, Lucas?" Topanaga asked as she sat next to Riley.

"Yeah," Riley replied.

"So what's keeping you two from being together?" Corey asked as he sat on the other side of Riley.

"Well we tried dating the one time and it was awkward and almost ruined our friendship. Things have been great as friends and I think we've both just been afraid to ruin the great friendship we have right now," Riley said.

"Well know know, Riley, if you never take any risks, you may miss out on your chance. You were both still getting to know each other then. It might be time for you to take the plunge if this is something you really care about," Corey said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going to go upstairs to call him," she smiled and started dialing his phone number as reached the staircase.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you," Riley said into her phone as she made her way up the stairs.

"Riley, I told you I wasn't going to leave. I'm right here.

As soon as Riley opened the door to her bedroom and her jaw dropped. She saw candles illuminating her room from every corner and Lucas standing in the middle of her room with a bouquet of roses.

"I thought you had gone home," Riley gasped.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave and I didn't. Now I don't know how your date went but I decided I couldn't wait any longer to show you how I feel about you," he said putting the bouquet of flowers down on her bed and moving close to her. Lucas held both of her hands and continued. "Riley, I have been in love with you since the day you fell into my lap on the subway on my first day of school here in New York. Then, I was lucky enough to have you as one of my best friends. There's been plenty of other girls that have wanted to date me, but none of them are you. I can't imagine riding on a white horse and making any other girl my princess. You were my first kiss, the first girl I ever dated and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else," Lucas said to Riley.

"Lucas, the only reason I went on that date was because I wasn't sure if we were ready to date again but during the date all I could think about was how Stephen wasn't you. He was really nice but he doesn't know that I like to get Swedish Fish when I go to the movies and that I need somebody else to eat the bottom half of my muffin. Lucas, you're the person I want to be with. You're the person I'm meant to be with," Riley said smiling ear to ear.

"Riley, will you be my girlfiend?" he asked with a grin.

"It took you long enough," Riley said as she grabbed him by the face and pressed her lips against his. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her.

"Okay that's enough you two! Is this something we are going to have to get used to seeing all the time now?" Maya's voice said.

Riley and Lucas stopped kissing and turned around to see Maya leaning against the doorway, grinning at them with her arms crossed.

"Well she hasn't exactly said yes yet," Lucas said grinning at Riley.

"How were you so sure that my date wasn't going to go really well? I mean what if I had walked into my room, saw all this and told you I wanted to keep seeing Stephen" Riley asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I didn't know. I just figured it was worth the risk. And besides that would just be plain mean if you had done that," he said grinning at Riley.

"So are you a couple now or what?" Farkle said as he appeared in the doorway next to Maya.

"Farkle? Were you both in on this?" Riley asked pointing at Maya and Farkle.

"How could we not be? You're our best friends so when Lucas asked us to help, we knew we had to because you would do the same for us," he responded with a smile.

"Well to answer your question, yes we are a couple now," Riley said putting her hand in Lucas'.

"See, I told ya she'd say yes!" Corey said as he and Topanga now entered Riley's room.

"You're okay with this Dad?" Riley asked.

"I know Lucas and I know that he cares about you. He's a good guy. Besides, I know where he lives in case he ever hurts you..." Corey said staring at Lucas.

"You'll be pleased to know that your father helped Lucas with this whole thing too," Topanga said.

"Oh really?" Riley asked surprised.

"Nobody does romance quite as well as Corey Matthews does," Corey said smugly.

"It's getting late so I should head home," Farkle said.

"Thanks for your help, friend," Lucas said. Farkle smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

"I should probably head out too," Maya said.

"Oh, before I forget..."Riley said as she pulled out her phone. She began typing on her phone then put it down after the last touch and looked at Maya. Maya's phone made a dinging sound. Maya took her phone out of her pocket, looked down at it and smiled at Riley.

"I promised I would pass it on. Do with it what you will," Riley said smiling back at her friend.

"Hello Cute Boy," Maya said. Maya walked over to Riley and gave her a long hug.

The two let go of each other and Riley said, "Thank you, Maya."

"Hey, I know you'll do the same for me someday and I care about your happiness, Riley. Even though I like making fun of Ranger Rick over here, I know he makes you happy and that he'll be good to you," she said now looking at Lucas.

Riley gave Maya one last hug and Maya walked out of the bedroom.

"We'll give you two a few minutes before Lucas needs to leave," Topanga said as she and Corey followed Maya out of the bedroom.

"This finally feels right. Not like three years ago when we were just getting to know each other. Now it feels comfortable and like this is the way things are supposed to be," Riley said looking at Lucas.

"I would definitely have to agree, Riley. So can I come by tomorrow and take you out to dinner, girlfriend?" he asked now moving closer to Riley.

"Of course you can. Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" she said with a chuckle.

"Yes. I suppose that is what we're for," he said now standing inches from Riley. "I should get going before my parents start calling and yours kick me out."

"Promise you'll text me when you get home?"

"Promise," he said and he leaned in to kiss her. The two broke apart eventually.

"Have a goodnight Riley. I'll see you tomorrow," Lucas said giving her one final peck and leaving her bedroom.

As soon as Lucas was gone from the room, Riley closed the door and excitedl jumped up and down. Eventually she sighed and landed on her bed with a big smile on her face

 **My first one is done! Please tell me what you thought. The continuation to this story is started now. Look for Girl Meets Meddling to see what Riley discovers about her best friend when she tries to meddle in her life.**

 **-CMH**

s/11325285/1/Girl-Meets-Meddling-sequel-to-Girl-Meets-Decisions


End file.
